The Darkness Around Me
by eternal1990
Summary: Amy finds out the Sonic has fallen in love with another is left devastated. When she finds comfort in a stranger, she finds that comfort doesn't always come from the right places.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody I found myself wanting to write another fanfic. Actually this first romantic fic I've written on this site but I figured why not give a shot.**

**I noticed on this site that there is seldom of Mephamy fanfics, My favorite of the ones i have read is Bride of Mephiles by Rabbit 91 which got me obsessed with the pairing. The story for the most part is going to be Mephamy and Shadamy because those two pairing are awesome and plus they work well with dark stories.****  
**

**The story is going to be very dark and although I'm shedding a romantic flare on Mephiles, he's still going to be the evil bastard that we all know and love.**

**Also because this my first shot at attempting a romantic story. I apologize in advance if it may sound corny.**

**So if you feel I could be doing something better, then let me know in a review or drop me a PM. I'll respond.**

**With all that said, let's start this**

**Sonic the Hedgehog and all other related characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Sega and Archie comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

Evening had settled in the sky above Station Square.

The bright pale shined brightly upon the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose.

The pink hedgehog who was now a mature young woman was on her way to meet her life long crush Sonic the Hedgehog.

Earlier that day he had told her that he needed to tell her something very important; to the pink hedgehog this could only mean that he had finally fallen in love with her. Finally all her years of adoration and rejection would finally pay off; and her and her blue hero would finally have the fairytale ending that she always dreamed of.

She smiled when she saw the restaurant come into her vision. With excitement in each of step, she ran inside the building determined to see her moment finally come to life.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know if Sonic the Hedgehog is here yet?" She asked, politely.

The waitress smiled.

"Oh yes! He's in there with a friend."

"A friend? Maybe he was nervous and he asked Tails to come with him. He's so adorable!" Amy laughed to herself.

She walked into the dining area to see Sonic; but she was shocked when she saw that Sally was with him.

Amy felt something was wrong, but was interrupted when Sonic ran to her, with what looked like an awkward look on his face.

"Amy! Glad you could come!" He said, hugging her.

"Sonic what's she doing here?" Amy asked, although deep down she already knew.

"Amy we need to talk." Sonic said, pulling her to the table.

Sally looked up as she saw Amy's expressionless face.

"Sonic I can leave you two alone…" She started.

"No Sal… I want you to stay to hear this."

"Hear what?" Amy asked, still in shock.

"Listen Amy, I know you've had a thing for me for such a long time; but today I brought you here to tell you that it has to stop." He stated in a serious tone.

Amy felt her heart crack in two.

"Sonic I… Was it something I did?! Was I too dependent on you?! If you want me to change, I will!"

"Amy, Sonic asked me to marry him and I said yes." Sally said as gently as possible.

The pink hedgehog tried to keep back her tears.

"When?" She asked, her voice tiny.

"About 2 weeks ago." Sonic breathed.

Amy looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?!"

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Actually, you're the first one we've told." Sally said.

That didn't make the pink hedgehog feel any better.

"Look I wanted to tell you first because I wanted to finally put your crush to rest. I know you love me Amy, but I don't love you."

"So I've been nothing to you?!" The pink hedgehog demanded, trying to maintain composure.

"That's not true; you've always been like a sister to me; even though you can be annoying at times." Sonic explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Why didn't you tell me the truth?!"

"Because I was scared to tell you; I didn't want to hurt you." Sonic said, softly.

Amy sat there feeling defeated; the love of her life was in love, but not with her. How could she have been so stupid?

"Amy are you okay?" Sally asked, gently.

Amy hid her pain with a smile.

"No I'm okay. I'll be fine; and I'm very happy for you two. I think I'm going to home." She said.

"But I thought we would all have dinner." Sonic protested.

"It wouldn't be right; I feel like I would be intruding. You two should have an evening alone." Amy said, getting up.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sonic asked.

"You know me, I'll be fine." She lied.

"All right then."

Amy wasted no time running out of the restaurant. Her breathing became more and more rapid, she had to find someplace where she could be alone.

After she ran for quite awhile she found herself deep in the mystic ruins.

Surrounded by nothing but thick foliage and wild grass, the pink hedgehog was convinced she was alone.

She sunk to her knees and began to sob.

How could she have been so foolish? She always believed that all her years of dedication and loyalty would finally win her hero's heart. So why did it all go wrong?

She knew deep down that Sonic had always fancied Sally. And when the two were separated when they all came to Earth, he thought he would never see her again. But that changed when Sally had finally come to Earth and the two became closer than before.

Amy had dismissed this thinking that as long as she remained dedicated, Sonic would realize it to. Only this was not meant to be.

There was never anything between them in the first place.

"Sonikku, why didn't I just let you go when I had the chance?" She whimpered.

Amy continued to cry when she thought she heard of rustling leaves nearby.

She whipped her head up, frightened.

"Whose there?!" She asked, through her tears.

Nobody seemed to be there.

The pink hedgehog buried head back into her knees and continued to cry.

The sound of rustling frightened her again.

"WHOSE DOING THAT?!" She demanded.

A figure emerged from the thicket completely shrouded in shadows.

The pink hedgehog stopped crying and looked up.

"Whose there?" She cried out in a tiny voice.

The figure stepped into the pale light. The figure was a hedgehog; at first she thought it was Shadow. Only this hedgehog was a pale black and had stripes that were teal instead of red. His eyes were a dark serpentine green; but what made him stand out the most out the most was this creature didn't have a mouth.

Amy pressed her back against the tree.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The hedgehog looked at her intensely.

"My name is Mephiles." His voice was deep and smooth with a slight rust underneath. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amy… Amy Rose." She managed to say.

Mephiles sat down beside.

"Such a lovely name; it's as lovely as your eyes." He purred.

The pink hedgehog looked frightened.

"Were you following me?" She asked.

The hedgehog laughed.

"Only for awhile; I heard you weeping and I became curious."

Amy turned her head in embarrassment.

"Why were you weeping?" Mephiles asked.

Amy looked angry.

"Why is that any of your business?!" She demanded.

"Like I said, I'm just curious."

Amy felt the tears begin form.

"It's nothing, just go away and leave me alone." She demanded, burying her head into knees again.

She squeaked when she felt Mephiles bring her closer to him.

"It certainly has to be something; why don't you tell me what it is." He soothed in a voice like the softest velvet.

Amy liked at him through tear stained eyes. Her instincts were telling that there was something off about this hedgehog and she should runaway. But at the same time, she was drawn to him; she didn't know if it was his piercing eyes, his spicy scent, or his intoxicating voice but she felt so attracted to him.

She went on for about an hour about her loyalty to her hero and how he had thrown her away like a toy that he no longer wanted. As she told him, the thought of what had happened earlier had depressed her even more.

Mephiles looked down at her and gently dried her tears.

"I can't believe that hedgehog would do that do you. After all your years of dedication and he choses that slut over you."

"Sally's not a slut; she loves Sonic very much and I know she'll be good to him. But I feel like I'm to blame; I foolishly let my childish fantasy cloud my reality. I have nobody to blame but myself. Yet it still hurts so much." The hedgehog sobbed.

Mephiles played with her long pink quills.

"It pains me to see you like this. I would never do that that to you."

Amy looked up at him.

"Are you sure that we haven't met before?" She asked.

"I don't believe so."

Amy rested her head against his chest. His spicy scent was so soothing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look the devil but sound like an angel?"

Mephiles laughed.

"You must be the first one."

Amy blushed.

"That's some food or thought." She felt her eyes start to close. She tried to fight it.

"Why don't you close your eyes; I promise I won't try anything."

"Really?" She asked.

He pet her quills.

"You can trust me."

The pink maiden reluctantly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the demon.

"You're just as beautiful as that hedgehog always says you are. You're perfect bait to help me get my revenge on that black hedgehog. But you probably don't know that he has feelings for you. Won't that be interesting when you learn that?"

The maiden lay asleep in his arms.

"Then when I'm finished with him, I'll have you all to myself."

A low laugh echoed quietly in the ruins.

* * *

**So what do you think of this first chapter. Read Review or PM. DEUCES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone I'm back after an extensive amount of writers block. So let's start.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amy woke up to find herself lying in a bed. But how could that be; she remembered herself falling asleep in woods while in the arms of a mysterious hedgehog. Mephiles if she could remember that was what he told her his name was. So how did she get here?

The door opened to reveal Rouge walking toward with some pills in hand.

"How you doing, Sweetie?" She asked, gently.

"How did I get here?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sonic told us about the engagement and when you left abruptly, he called Knuckles and asked him to go to your apartment to check on you. That's when we realized that you weren't home, so Shadow and Knuckles went out looking for you. Shadow found you sleeping in the middle woods and he brought you home, and you were asleep the who time." Rouge explained.

"Was I with anybody?" Amy asked.

"Not that Shadow could recall. Why was there someone with you?" Rouge asked.

Amy decided not to press on the matter any longer.

"No I was just wondering. Where is Shadow?"

"He's downstairs with Knuckles. Why don't you go join them for some breakfast."

"I guess I should." The pink hedgehog replied softly.

Walking down the stairs Amy couldn't help but think about what had happen last night. When Shadow had found her, he claimed that she was alone; but that couldn't be true, that mysterious seemed so real. She could remember his deep voice and spicy scent like it was only a few seconds ago. Was it really real or was just a dark fantasy she created to dull her pain over the fact that Sonic was marrying Sally and not her.

She was interrupted from her train of thought when she came into the kitchen and saw Knuckles and Shadow sitting at the kitchen table.

They looked up when they noticed her walk in the room.

"Hey there Amy. Feeling any better?" Knuckles asked.

"With the exception a bad migraine, yeah I'm good." She responded. "Thanks you guys for coming to find me last night; I guess I was so enveloped in my own self pity that I just ran off where I pleased."

"You'll have to give all the credit to Shadow; he was the one he ultimately went to find you." Knuckles said, pointing at the sullen hedgehog sitting at the table.

Shadow merely grunted at this.

That's when a playful smirk began form on the echidna's face.

"By the way, did I much that Shadow likes you?"

Shadow shot the echidna a death glare.

"I never said that." He said, lowly.

"Sure you did! We were talking about it last tonight. Didn't we Rouge." The echidna asked the female bat that joined.

"Yeah Knuckles; although it might have meant more if Shadow told Amy himself instead of you opening your mouth." Rouge said.

"I'm sorry, but I felt like now seemed like a good time; I was only giving Shadow with a little nudge."

"Thank you Knuckles, I think I get it." Shadow growled, turning a dark shade of red.

Amy turned her head towards him.

"You like me?" She asked.

Shadow continued growling as he became redder and redder.

"I guess so..." He huffed.

Amy began to blush; she always admired Shadow and she liked to think he liked her too, but she never thought that he might have been infatuated with her. It actually felt kind of nice.

"Gee Shadow... I never knew that you felt that way about me. I just wish I had known that sooner." She said, softly.

"I didn't know how you would react to feelings; especially since you always fancied that faker." Shadow said looking away.

"Is there anyway I could make up for that?" Amy asked, smiling.

Shadow looked blank.

"I'm not sure... I don't know if I would be asking to much of you. I'm still a little new to this."

Rouge had an idea.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all go out on a double date!"

Amy turned her head.

"A double date?"

"Yes I think it would be great." Rouge said, winking.

"Well I guess that would be fine."

"You game Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I have no objection." He sighed.

"Knuckie..."

"But Vector and I were going to..." The echidna stopped in midsentence when he noticed the glare in his wife's eyes.

"A double date sounds fun." He finished, smiling nervously.

"And I know just the place. So hun, you go on home and rest and then meet us back here around seven this evening." Rouge explained.

"I guess I could do that." The pink hedgehog chuckled as she walked to the door.

"Oh and Amy?!" Rouge called after her one last time.

"Yeah..."

"Wear something fancy."

"I'll keep that in mind." She walked out the door.

"Wow I never would have thought that Shadow was holding a torch for me. I just wished I knew that sooner; I would've given up my torch for Sonic."

As she continued walking she thought she felt a chill in the wind.

"That's odd it seemed warm today."

The air around her seemed to grow thick around her. That's she felt a dark sensation flow through her. The feeling she felt when she had that encounter with that black hedgehog in the woods last night.

"Mephiles... Are you there?" She softly called out.

Only no one answered her call. That's when the air felt warm again.

"I don't understand; was Mephiles here just now?" She thought to herself.

Still nobody was there.

Amy shrugged the feeling off as she made her way home to get ready for her date later that evening.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was shorter. I promise I will make up for it in the next one. Until then Read Review and PM. DUECES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my loyal little readers. Eternal1990 has tossed another chapter of this little fic. I actually am quite surprised to find a lot of you guys our really enjoying this. And I deeply appreciate it. Anyway this chapter was actually going to have a different feel to it, but this idea came to me earlier this evening and then I thought to myself. Go with it. And I got to say I really liked how this chapter came out and I think you all will too.**

**So without further delay. Let's start the chapter.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun was already starting to set when Amy was getting herself ready for her double date with Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge.

She had just finished styling her hair and was going through her closet of clothes wondering what outfit would look the best on her. Only that was easier said then done as she would think one dress was too fancy then another dress was too casual. Why did this have to be so hard. It was only dinner, not the end of the end of the world.

"But I don't want to mess this up; I want things to work for me and Shadow. It's time to put Sonic behind and find a relationship that will actually have meaning... I just need to find a dress that looks good!" Amy groaned as she scanned her closet for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"I have nothing to wear!" That's when she heard a knock on the door.

Amy walked to the door to find a UPS worker with what looked a package.

"Are you Amy Rose?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered looking confused, she hadn't ordered a package.

"Then this package is for you." He said, handing it to her.

"Do you know who it's from?" She asked.

The man looked on the package but it didn't say.

"That's odd, it doesn't say who sent it."

"That is odd..." The pink hedgehog said rather shocked.

"Have a nice day." The man said before walking away.

Amy took the package to her room before opening it. On the top, there was a note.

She picked it up, reading it.

"I saw this dress and I thought of you; please wear it tonight."

But there was no name.

Amy pulled the dress out of the box almost dropping it when she saw it.

"The dress was a beautiful shade of red made of pure red silk. The top was styled like a corset with front of the dress ending above the knee with back flowing down to the ground.

Amy smiled in shock.

"It's so beautiful... I wonder who bought this for me..."

She carefully put it on and looked herself over in the mirror one last time. The dress looked lovely on her.

"But who would buy me a dress? I doubt it was Shadow; he doesn't even know my dress size. I wonder if it was... Naw it couldn't be. He doesn't even know where I live."

Amy looked at her watch when she saw that it was almost seven thirty.

"Shit I have to be at the restaurant in a half an hour!"

She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out.

The evening air was a little warmer than the pink hedgehog had realized as she slung her coat over her shoulder.

The moon began taking form in the sky as she began walking to the restaurant. With no clouds in the sky, you could see its full form glitter in the sky; with it's gentle beams lighting the sky like a soft light in a dimly lit room.

"I wonder if anything exciting will happen tonight." The pink hedgehog thought as she looked up into the sky. The hedgehog was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed that was already at the restaurant.

She looked around to see if Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles were there yet; but to her surprise, she couldn't see them anywhere.

"I must be early; I'll go over there and wait for them."

Amy sat down on the cushioned bench outside of the restaurant waiting for friends to join her. She took out her compact mirror and examined herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful but at the same time, she wondered if it would enough to impress Shadow. He was nothing like Sonic and was very no nonsense, and she liked to have fun. What would happy fun loving persona was the one thing that was the ice breaker? Then what would she do?

"My, you look ravishing in that red dress." A somehow familiar voice seemed to purr.

Amy jumped when she turned her head to see the mysterious hedgehog she encountered the previous night. Damn did he smell good.

"Oh Mephiles... Right..." She asked, trying hard to hide the blush on her face.

Mephiles chuckled softly.

"That's right. What are you doing all dolled up by yourself.

"I'm waiting for Shadow. We're supposed to have a double date with some of our friends."

"That's surprising; I would've thought that the man would be here before the lady. Maybe he decided to opt out." Mephiles said with a straight face.

"This is only our first date; I wasn't ultimately expecting Shadow to be here super early. And I don't think that's really any of your business!" Amy said, starting to get little on edge by the mysterious stranger.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but why don't you go out with me instead?" Mephiles asked, purring.

Amy felt the blush tug in her face again.

"That is a very nice offer, but I promised my friends that I would meet them and I will just up and leave them without an explanation at the last minute."

"I'm sure that they would understand; they did just plan at the very last minute, after all." He tempted.

"I'm sorry, but I did promise."

Amy was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She looked to see a text message from Rouge.

"Amy, last minute emergency. We'll reschedule for another time... Rouge."

Amy laughed looking humiliated.

"Something's come up. The date's not happening." She was about to walk away when she noticed Mephiles was still gazing at her.

"My offer still stands. What do you say?" He held out his hand expecting her to take it.

She looked at the ground for a second before she found herself smiling. Why not; she didn't have anything else to do.

She took his hand.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"You like going to clubs?" He asked.

"Not usually."

He chuckled.

"Well tonight I'm taking you to a club."

Amy decided to go along with it.

"Okay."

After some more walking the two came to a glass building that was located in heart of city. A numerous of crowd of people were in line waiting to get inside.

"Wow! I heard of this place! This is supposed to be in the most in place to go to! But it's almost impossible to get in here!" Amy said, shocked.

Mephiles chuckled.

"Nothing is impossible when you want something. Watch and see."

Taking her hand, the pale hedgehog led the pink maiden to the front door. Amy was expecting the bouncer to send them to the back of the line. So it was safe to say that she was surprised when the bouncer allowed them to go right inside.

"How did you possibly..."

"I have my ways," Was all he said.

The two walked inside the heart of the club to see everyone was on the dance floor. The lights were dimmed in a crimson red and the music blared.

"So what do you want to do!?" Amy shouted over the noise.

"How about some dancing?!" Mephiles responded.

"That would be nice!" She replied.

The walked down the stairs and made their way to the middle of floor. The two began to dance to the beat of final seconds of the currently playing pop song. More than likely Katy Perry or Pitbull but they all sounded the same so who knew.

After about 45 seconds the song ended and the crowd cheered.

"That was quick." Amy giggled. "I just hope they pick a good song next."

On top of a large platform. A brunette human male dressed in all black, more than likely the dj, addressed the crowd.

"All right everybody! How are you all doing tonight!?" He said through the microphone.

The crowd hooted in cheered.

"It seems for a good portion of the evening we have been playing a lot of recent songs! How about we take a trip back a few decades?!"

The crowd continued to cheer.

"And it seems the destination it set for the early 80's!"

The crowd screamed as the song began to blare through the speakers.

**(Author's Note: At this time my dear readers began playing early 80's music as you read this. I strongly recommend listening to Putting out Fire by David Bowie. The Let's Dance version. Or whatever you want :D)**

The crowd began to dance with the beat as Amy felt her blood rush with excitement to everything that was around her. Never in her life had she felt so alive than she did at this moment. She had never felt this with Sonic she never felt this with anyone. It was a feeling that she never wanted to end. She looked into Mephiles' dark green eyes. There was something so mysterious and alluring about him; but maybe that was something that made him so intoxicating in the first place.

She grinned longingly at the pale hedgehog. Her body was dripping with sweat; but she could have given a fuck. She was having the time of her life and she wanted it to continue for as long as she could.

"Wanna jump on?!" Mephiles asked.

Amy nodded.

Mephiles picked her up; wrapping her legs around his waist. She clung tightly to his necks as she gently swayed her hips.

"I never met anybody like you Mephiles!" Amy panted, her face a deep shade of red.

"I can say the same about you, Amy. I never knew a woman could so alluring."

"You're just saying that..." Amy grinned, embarrassed.

"No I mean it. I think your a lot of fun; and very sexy if I may add."

Amy turned away to hide the dopey grin on her face.

Mephiles turned her head back towards him before he pulled in for a long and passionate kiss.

Amy didn't know what to make of it but she felt herself deepen into the kiss. He tasted spicy with a hint of cherries. She liked it.

Finally after about another minute or so, the two parted.

"How was that for passion?" Mephiles purred.

"I liked it." She grinned, lovingly.

Finally the song sadly came to an end.

Everyone on the floor cheered.

"How was that for going back in time?!" The DJ asked.

The crowd continued to cheer.

"Well everyone don't go away, because we're gonna party all night long!"

"You up for it?" Mephiles asked.

"Of course." Amy said

The two spent the rest of the evening continuing to dance the night away.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter. I'm sorry there was no Shadamy action as of yet. But I promise it will happen later on. But in the mean time, let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review or a PM. DUECES!**


End file.
